The Long Winter Job
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and Happy go on a job at Hakobe mountain during winter. They experience a lot of things, which makes the job go on for weeks.what will become of the team. Nalu.
1. Ready For The Cold

**Hey Guys! I'm back after a day, to upload another new fanfic! I was just thinking about how cold it is, so I decided to write one about something cold!**

 **There are going to be no spoilers.**

 **unless you haven't watched Ep 2 and up, then you won't know anything.**

 **ok, let's start!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

"Hey! Let's go on a job Lucy!" Natsu grinned, slinging an arm around me. "Natsu, it's too cold," I complained, slightly pushing his arm away. It was a cold winter evening at the guild, during December. Christmas is in two weeks, but the Christmas spirit is already at the guild. "But what about your rent?" Happy asked, sucking on a fish. "Oh no! I completely forgot about the rent!" I yelled as I stood up, "It's due TOMORROW!" "Then let's go on a quick job now!" Natsu suggested. "Ok, let's go," I said, as the three of us got to the request board.

"How about this one?" Happy asked, pointing to one about fish. "Come on, let's go on a job where you gotta be fired up!" Natsu said. "This one?" I asked, pointing to one about going to a library, "it's really warm there." "No," Happy rejected. "This one!" Natsu grinned, grabbing one where we had to climb to the top of Hakobe Mountain, and grab some special snow. "Ok," Happy agreed. "B-But it's cold!" I complained. "It's ok, it won't take that long!" Natsu said. "Ok..." I said doubtfully. "Mira, we are going on this job now," Natsu called. "Ok," Mira-San smiled. Then Natsu, Happy and I took off into the winter snow. As we walked out of the guild, I said, "shouldn't we pack bags? Maybe like extra jumpers, and blankets?" "Ok, we'll meet here in 1 hour," Natsu decided. "Aye!" Happy agreed. "Ok then!" I smiled, at least I get warmer clothes.

When I got home, I thought about taking a quick shower. After the warm shower, I wore a white singlet on, a long sleeved pink shirt, and a long light blue wooden trousers. I put a bright yellow jumper on top, and then a dark blue winter coat on top of that. I DO need many layers if I am going out in winter after all. I combed my hair and decided to leave it out. Then, I went to pack my bag. I looked at the time and saw it was 7:30pm, about half an hour left until I meet Natsu and Happy. I took my usual pink suitcase, and packed two blankets, a big pink one, and a big green one. Natsu is probably going to bring one too. I went to the kitchen to pack some food as well. Maybe some freshly cooked rice balls, and Happy is probably going to bring fish too, for Natsu to grill, but I'll bring cooked chicken, just in case a certain someone burns the fish to ashes. I then put some white socks on, as my feet were getting cold, and dark blue gloves on, as my hands were getting warm, put my boots on, and was off to go to the meeting spot.

When I got there, I saw Natsu and Happy waiting for me, Natsu holding his usual green bag and brown blanket behind his back, and happy wearing his usual green bag behind his back. "It's about time," Natsu said. "Aye," Happy agreed. "But you got yourself ready for the cold, I honestly don't think it's cold at all," Natsu said. "Says the person with the high body temperature," I said, hitting Natsu on the head. "Lucy! I brought some fish, is twenty-four fish enough?" Happy asked. "That's more than enough, Happy," I giggled. "Hey, the carriage is here," Natsu said. "Ok, let's get in," I suggested. "Aye!" Happy agreed. We all got in, putting our stuff in front of us. "Ok, time for this adventure to start!" Natsu cheered. "Yeah!" Me and Happy agreed.

 _~When you are cold, I'll be the one to keep you warm~_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **This is just the beginning of DOOM! So what do you think will happen? Read more and you'll find out. Bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	2. Snowstorm

**Hey guys, back after 8ish hours for a new chapter! I don't have much to say here, so all I can say is...um...HAVE FUN Nya~~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

We got to our client's house in no time. Natsu knocked on the door. A lady with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Um...may I ask who you are?" She asked. "I'm Natsu, from Fairy Tail, this is Lucy, and this is Happy!" Natsu introduced, "we're here for a job." "Oh, I see, come in!" The woman said, leading us into the lounge room. "So as you guys should know, I want you to get some special snow from the top of Hakobe Mountain," The woman said, "I am Shoko Hidarina." This reminds me of the whole Hakobe Ice thing, man that was cold and annoying. "May I ask, why do you need the ice?" I asked. "It's so my husband can get better, for three years he has been with a strange disease that is only curable by that ice," "Ok, let's go Lucy!" Natsu said, "we should save this guys, let's be on our way to Hakobe Mountain!"

We got onto our carriage again, and set off. Suddenly, after about half an hour of riding, we stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked the driver. "I can't drive further, there's a blizzard," the driver answered. We opened the carriage door, to find that it was true. Snow was blowing everywhere. "How are we supposed to get through this!?" I complained, horrified. "We can get through, now let's go!" Natsu said, as he jumped out of the carriage.

We walked through the snow, having difficulty with getting through the snow. "I should've put more layers on, I didn't know it was going to be a blizzard!"I complained. Happy was snuggled into Natsu, who was holding him to his chest. "It's not that cold," Natsu said. "Yeah, for you," I said. We kept walking, and then felt the ground rumble. "What's going on?!" I asked in panic. "I think we are going to fall," Happy said. Soon the ground cracked, and Natsu and Happy fell, while I was left standing on the original platform. "Natsu! Happy!" I yelled. My this hill is so steep! And deep! How am I supposed to find them!? I decided to take the risk and climb down.

Climbing down was really hard. I had to be careful not to step on the snow that'd make me slip. What's worse is that I have got a suitcase with me. Climbing down with that is just, difficult. It's dark in the sky, so it's hard to see where I'm putting my foot. I wonder if Natsu and Happy are okay, I hope they are. "Natsu! Happy!" I called again, climbing further down. I put my foot on a rock, and looked down. There was still a long way down into darkness. There is no end. I wonder how I'm going to get down there, quicker. Though if I do get down there, am I prepared to see the condition Natsu and Happy are in if they're not okay? What if they aren't okay, and knocked out? How am I supposed to get help? How am I supposed to get them back to the guild? These questions ran through my head each step I took down. "Happy!" I called again, "Na-" As I took another step, I slipped, and felt myself falling. Backwards. "Natsu!" I screamed as I fell into the pit of darkness.

 _if you are lost, you're heart will find your way to the right path...and your true love_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oh no! Lucy fell! Is Natsu and Happy okay? Is Lucy okay? Is ANYONE IN THIS WORLD OKAY!? Jk, if you are reading this, you should be fine. I mean, I hope you guys aren't reading this while you're dying! Ok, review about what you think about this chapter!**

 **Lucy and Natsu: We are here to answer reviews!**

 **Lucy: Ok, we have only one review! We should be getting more soon though, our story WAS just new**

 **Natsu: And our reviewer is...*drum roll please* JoyJoy Pinky!**

 **Lucy: And our reply to this review is thank you! I know that not just you, but we all are looking forward to this story, even us. Man, am I dead!? Kitty is looking forward to it too! Hope you have fun reading this story**

 **Natsu: Man Lucy, I didn't know you could be this nice...**

 **Lucy: Shut up!**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Please review if you want yours to be announced on the next chapter! Bye!**

 **Have a fun week, and also, happy Winter Holidays! (It started yesterday in Australia). See you next week! Bye!**

 **P.S. Next chapter it's going to be Natsu's POV, so look forward to it!**

 **Kitty~**


	3. Phew, we're saved!

**Hey guys! New Chapter here! And as a recap I'm gonna say two words.**

 **Lucy fell.**

 **You'll figure out more as you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

I hit the ground in no time. "Ow..." I said, rubbing my head. I'm pretty sure Happy fell too. Lucy didn't fall. Even with my dragon slayer hearing, the voice was distant, but I heard a woman's voice call out, "Natsu! Happy!" It's Lucy! "Lucy! I'm down here!" I called as loud as I can, but with that fall, I don't think she could here me. I then felt a poof on my head. "Huh?" I became confused. "Ow..." The voice mumbled. "Happy?" I asked. "Oh, Natsu!" Happy said. "Happy!" I heard Lucy call. "Lucy, she's calling you, Happy," I said to Happy. "Lucy I'm down here!" Happy said, trying to fly through the blizzard, but with his magic power, he just plopped right down on my head. "Na-" I heard her begin but stop. "Huh?" I said, confused. "What's wrong?" Happy asked. "She was about to call my name, but stopped..." I said. "Natsu!" I heard, it was loud enough for me to hear properly. "I can distantly hear her," Happy said. "I think," I began as I heard her screaming, "I think she's in danger!" "What?" Happy said, as I started running, to around where I could sniff her from above me. "Lucy!" I yelled.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. "Wha? Did she land?" I thought aloud. "I think so, maybe that's why she stopped," Happy answered. I started walking around the place. "Lucy!?" I called. "Lucy!" Happy joined in. "O-Over here..." I heard. It was pretty close, in fact I could sniff her. "Where?" I called. "H-Here," I heard, that's definitely Lucy. I looked at a large pile of snow. "Are you inside of snow?" I asked. "Yes...help..." Lucy called. I started digging the snow. It wasn't long before I saw someone's hand. I poked it. "Lucy, am I poking your hand?" I asked. "Yes..." Lucy answered. When we finally dug her out of the snow, Happy and I found Lucy, shivering from the snow. "So cold..." She muttered.

After a while, I gave Lucy my brown blanket, and we kept walking. "A-Aren't we completely lost...?" Lucy asked, she's still cold? With all those layers, and my blanket? Wow. "Yeah...we are..." Happy answered. "Shut up, I know my way out!" I scolded. We found a cave. "Well, should we just stay here for tonight?" I asked. "Sure, but don't go exploring like last time, we hadn't eaten, slept or done anything but sit there for days last time," Lucy said. "Oh fine, we won't explore," I said, as we entered.

I started a campfire, with some wood and my fire. "So, what did we bring to eat?" I asked, "I'm hungry." "You're always hungry," Lucy commented. "I have fish," Happy said. "And I have chicken and rice balls," Lucy added. "Let's have them then," I grinned. "Look, we should save some for later," Lucy said. "Ok, only one fish, one chicken piece and one rice ball each," Happy said. "Fine..." I pouted, wanting more. After dinner, Lucy started coughing. "I think I'm sick now..." Lucy said. "It's ok, we'll finish this job and get home as soon as possible, in time for Christmas!" I said. "Yep," Lucy smiled, "for now we should sleep." "Ok, good night," Happy said. I put my blanket on the floor, and then got onto it, putting Lucy's blankets as covers. "Good night," I said. "Good night," Lucy said, as I fell asleep.

 _Let all your sickness get healed by my heart, surely I will definitely make you feel better_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Oooh, what will happen the next day! Find out next week! The next ship going to answer reviews are...Happy and Carla!**

 **Happy and Carla: Hey!**

 **Happy: So, the review is from...**

 ***drum roll***

 **Carla: GxSBB! And they say that the story is interesting and they hope Team Natsu is ok, and will look forward to reading more**

 **Happy: Kitty says thanks, and she hopes that after reading this chapter, your worry for Team Natsu is gone, actually no, anything could happen on that mountain.**

 **Carla: Please review if you want your review recognised in the next chapter!**

 **Happy: I hope I'll be okay on that mountain...**

 **Happy, Carla and Me: Bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	4. Sick

**hey guys! Today I'm posting a new chapter! Once again, I'm going to have it in Natsu's POV.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV

I woke up, and looked to see that Lucy was in a coughing fit. "Lucy?" I said, as I got up. "Oh...Natsu, you're awake?" Lucy asked, before coughing more. "Lucy! You're in a real coughing fit here!" I said, as I got up, "are you okay?" "Um..." Lucy began, but then coughed again, "no..." "Sheesh, should we head back down and say we failed the job?" I asked. "There's...still a blizzard outside," Lucy answered. "What the hell! It's the middle of the night!" I yelled, looking outside. "Well, I kinda woke up coughing," Lucy answered. "Well, we better get you to sleep," I said, "you should sleep slightly closer to the campfire." "Yeah, I should," Lucy said. I noticed that her face was red slightly. "Hang on, Lucy," I said, as I checked her temperature, by putting my hand on her forehead. I almost choked on my spit when I saw how high it was. "Lucy...! That's high!" I said alarmed, even though my temperature goes to about 200 degrees Celsius, as a fire dragon slayer...I may be wrong...ok, I'm wrong! Sheesh! It's 300! But that's because I'm a dragon slayer, not because of a fever like Lucy.

I managed to lie Lucy down near the fire, which had gone out. I went and started the fire again. "Man...this proves how cold you are," I said, "you've even got a cold." "Shut up...sheesh," Lucy said. I don't think she can yell in her condition. "So...want me to tell you a bedtime story?" I asked, thinking of a good story. "No," Lucy answered, "last time you told a story to Asuka-chan, and it was the most uncreative one I've ever heard." "Come on, I'm not that bad, at least not as bad as Happy!" I whined. Happy's stories suck I tell you! His stories go like this:

" _Once upon a time, there was a Happy who went fishing. He found a sea monster, and it with one kick. Then he lived happily ever after with infinite fish. The end."_

It sucks right!? "Yeah...true, Happy is worse," Lucy laughed. "I heard that!" Happy yelled. We both turned to look at Happy, who was fast asleep. Oh, so he's talking in his sleep. "I'm gonna defeat you with one kick, sea monster, see I did it!" Happy mumbled, "fish...fish...Carla...fish..." "Um..." Lucy began. "Now you sleep, Lucy, you need the rest," I said, as I tucked her covers in. "Thanks Natsu," Lucy smiled. "I'll sleep with you, so you can feel my body heat, and I can hear you when you get up!" I said. "Fine," Lucy said, moving so I could get space. As soon as I got it, I noticed Lucy was asleep. I grinned as I turned the other way, and fell asleep.

 _Make the best of the time you have. Who knows what could happen tomorrow? You might regret not using the time now. Make the best of it._

 _~Kitty~_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Today I just posted a little humour chapter, since...for us Austrailians (Queenslanders specifically) SCHOOL IS STARTING THIS MONDAY! Yeah...so, this is just to overcome the sadness of SCHOOL! And the PAIN of WORK! Meh...I guess some subjects are fine. Ok, bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	5. The Weird Morning!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this was late, but I'm posting a new chapter! If it's Saturday where you are (like, if you're from America or something), then...yay! I'm on time! But if you're reading from Australia, then SO SORRY!**

 **Ok, last time, it was a humour chapter, with a TOTALLY creative story, today, prepare to see more NaLu moments!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Happy's POV

I woke up and looked around, then seeing Natsu and Lucy SLEEPING together. Oh they so loooooove each other! And, being the AWESOME Happy I am, I'm gonna make them hug! I managed to fly myself over to Natsu, and roll him over to Lucy, putting his arms around her. Then I went to Lucy, and made her snuggle to him. I wonder what excuse they're gonna have, waking up like this. Hehe, I'm so evil, yet so awesome! Now time to have some of my fish.

Lucy's POV

I was running away from Acnologia, all by myself, in an endless desert, under the moonlight. Suddenly, he strikes his roar at me, I turn around, and block myself and suddenly...

My eyes shot open. Oh, so that was a dream? Phew. But...why is Natsu hugging me!? Well...the bigger question is...WHY am I snuggling up to him!? I tried to squirm my way out, but Natsu held me tighter. "Igneel..." He mumbled. I looked at him, sympathetically. He seems to really miss Igneel. I began to stroke his hair, as he snuggled to me, like a child. I can't help but smile at how childish and cute he looked, compared to when he's raged. I sometimes get scared when he's raged, but I always know that he gets raged for the guild, and that thought calms me.

"You lo~ve each Other!" A childish, familiar voice giggled. That explains everything. "Happy! Did you do this!?" I questioned. Natsu opened his eyes, letting go of me, and rubbing his eyes. "How can you be so loud in the morning, Lucy?" Natsu asked. He didn't even notice that he was hugging me! How dense is he!? "Lucy...we should get going, your rent is in stake here," Happy said, changing the topic. "I KNOW that!" I yelled, "now, let me go check my temperature!" "Sheesh Lucy, you don't have to be so cruel," Happy said. "Shut it, cat!" I yelled.

Natsu's POV

Soon, we decided to head out. The blizzard had gone down to level zero, and Lucy, Happy and I were climbing up the mountain again. When I checked Lucy's temperature earlier, it was a lot better than yesterday. "Hey, Happy! (A.N. Almost auto corrected to Hippie lol) we should have a snowball fight! Continue from last time!" I challenged. "Aye sir!" Happy accepted. "How about we finish our work first, and then have childish snowball fights?!" Lucy yelled, her voice hoarse. "Come on Lucy! Let us! You can join us if you want," Happy said. "No thank you, I guess you can play for five minutes," Lucy said. "Yay!" Happy and I cheered.

 _Keep happiness close to you, if you don't, in the future, where your life is in despair, you'll regret it_

 _~Kitty~_

 **To be continued...**

 **Once again, SORRY for the late chapter! I'll try to get my chapters of this up on Saturdays. And for those regular readers of the Kimi Ni Todoke story, I'm sorry I couldn't get this up on Friday!**

 **Also, just a random conversation, but...I began to watch Black Butler and Attack on Titan, and I think it's good so far, but for those who have watched it, can you please review about what you thought of it? I'd love to know!**

 **ok, now to honour some reviews!**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Hi again!**

 **Natsu: Woah! We've suddenly got SOOO many reviews!**

 **Lucy: You guys must be enjoying the story! I hope you're still reading this story, even though Kitty accidentally poster this chapter late.**

 **Natsu: Now, our first review is from Mirror Flame!**

 **Lucy: Kitty agrees with your review. She says that she remembers watching the episode where Natsu and I got trapped in Hakobe Mountain's Cave. Oh yeah...I remember that, we had to do the job all over again because Natsu ate the ice!**

 **Natsu: You blamin' me! You're the one who gave it to me!**

 **Lucy: *sighs* Anyway, we've got three more reviews from JoyJoyPinky!**

 **Natsu: For your review for chapter 2, Kitty says that she loves Lucy too, and Lucy is actually one of her favourite characters. Wow, how rude! She didn't even consider my feelings! Anyway, she says that it's okay that you read it late, as long as you read it, and enjoy it!**

 **Lucy: Haha! I'm more loved then you Natsu, it seems! Anyway, for your review in chapter 3, I'll say that, Natsu always survives long falls. In the Nirvana Battles, apparently he had fallen off a CLIFF and survived. Happy landed on Natsu's head, so he was fine. I landed in a whole pile of snow, and yeah, look at what happened to me as a result of that.**

 **Natsu: And! For your review for chapter 4, WHY DO YOU HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT US!? I'm NOT dirty, and DEFINITELY WOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF LUCY'S SLEEP! I SLEEP WITH HER ALL THE TIME AT HER HOUSE!**

 **Lucy: *sweat drops* You barge into my house, calling it a sleepover, Natsu...**

 **Natsu: And I can't believe that Kitty agrees with you!**

 **Lucy: Now I'm gonna get back to topic. As for Natsu saying his temperature is over 200 degrees...I think Natsu is too dumb to read temperatures, I just checked Google on Natsu's body temperature...**

 **Natsu: Google? Oh, that search engine thing a Ma bob!**

 **Lucy: And it says that Natsu's body temperature is actually over 1538 degrees Celsius, as he is able to melt iron (as he's able to melt Taurus's axe - see episode 2), and he is also able to melt glass (we broke into Everlue's mansion due to this - see episode 3), so Natsu was actually wrong with his body temperature. And I think Natsu can control his body temperature, since...meh! This is just unanswered! Natsu! Why are you like this!?**

 **Natsu: *actually searching up Google on Google, and his whole computer exploded* Oh! Whoops! *sucks up the flames from explosion* Sorry Lucy, I wasn't listening!**

 **Lucy: *sweatdrops* Ok, let's end this!**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Ok, if more of you want your reviews to be honoured, then please review! Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**

 **Ok, that was long! So yeah...prepare for a snowball fight in the next chapter! Bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	6. Snowball fight, and a Unexpected Arrival

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a DAY late! I'm never early, am I? Ok, here's the next chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

I sat down as I watched the two 'children' play snowball fight. "Take this!" Happy yelled. Happy threw a mini snowball at Natsu. "Oh yeah, that didn't even hurt, THIS is how you throw a snowball!" Natsu bragged. Natsu threw a giant snowball at Happy. "I'm not done yet!" Happy yelled, as he got sent flying, but he somehow got three snowballs out of his green bag, and threw them all at Natsu. (A.N. Idk how that's logic lol). They all hit Natsu's head. "Ow!" Natsu complained, "take this!" Natsu threw a snowball at Happy, who was flying right in front of me. "Oh no, Happy please don't move out of the-" I began, as Happy flew away, "Happy!" The snowball hit me. I stood up and angrily stomped towards Natsu. "You got some nerve...?! Take this!" I yelled, making a snow ball and throwing it at Natsu. "Oi! That's rude! That was totally Happy's fault!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah, and he's next," I answered, making another snowball. "Oh yeah?" Happy began, as he made another snowball and threw it at me. I began to dodge but fell on top of something warm. "Ow..." He muttered. It's Natsu!

Happy's POV

Oh, look what I've done! I made Lucy fall on top of Natsu! I think I should fly away to leave them in private. I quickly flew behind the tree and stalked them. Hee Hee Hee, this is fun!

Natsu's POV

I looked at Lucy, as she looked at me. Why is her face red?! Does she have a fever still? I took my hand, and pulled it up to check her temperature, this, for some reason made her go more red. "Lucy...?" I began, "why is your face getting redder every second?" Lucy blinked twice, but then went more red. "Oh! Th-that's nothing, it's just..." She stuttered. My hand went on her forehead. Her temperature was definitely higher. "Lucy, you should rest!" I suggested. Lucy got off me. "Yeah...I should," Lucy answered.

Lucy's POV

Thank god Natsu is dense! I was actually getting more red, as I was blushing! Phew! I got off Natsu, and looked up to the sky to where I last saw Happy. "Huh? Where's Happy?" I wondered. "Hmm," Natsu began, as he sniffed the air, "thataway!" Natsu pointed at a tree. Suddenly, a bunch of snowballs came from the tree. Natsu took me and dodged them all. "Happy! Come out!" Natsu called. "Aye!" Happy answered, coming out from the leaves.

Happy's POV

If only I had a camera, I'd have a feast to show Mira... (A.N. I know, that was random, but yeah...).

Natsu's POV

"We should continue," Lucy suggested. "Yeah," I agreed. "Oh, you're doing the job of collecting the special snow too?" a familiar idiot's voice could be heard. We all looked to where the sound was coming from. It was Wendy, Carla, Erza and Underpants (A.N. Basically Gray). "Looks like we'll have to race to the top," the ice queen finished.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And that's the chapter! Omg! I had to make this a race! Ya, so Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla's clients are different from Natsu's, Lucy's and Happy's for this job. Now...today, Gray and Erza are going to answer the reviews!**

 **Erza: *eating strawberry cake***

 **Gray: *stripped***

 **Um...Gray? Erza? Um...reviews...?**

 **Erza: Oh right *puts down strawberry cake, and takes out script, then looks at Gray* Gray, your clothes...?**

 **Gray: Oh shoot! *puts on his clothes***

 **Gray and Erza: Hello! And today we're gonna answer reviews!**

 **Erza: The first one is from JoyJoyPinky again! Wow, a regular reviewer, I'm impressed, Natsu, Lucy.**

 **Gray: Anyway, first of all, how is Natsu funny at all!? He's like...a FLAME BRAIN!**

 **Erza: *face palms* get along...anyway Natsu's body temperature is SO confusing, maybe it's just because he's a fire dragon slayer. So...ya, the logics of the magic world is different from the logives of the modern world I say.**

 **Gray: And sorry for the short chapter last time too, it's just that, Lucy is fine, but Natsu...he doesn't entertain people very well...he sucks if you ask me...and prepare for long chapters in the future**

 **Erza: Happy is an idiot! I guess back at the guild, Mira would be beating Happy up for inturupting the NaLu moment last chapter...*sees exactly that* thinks: I did not just see that**

 **Gray: *cringes* poor Happy. Anyway, well, what about us? Are we your favourite characters, JoyJoyPinky? *feeling slightly dejected that Natsu was one of the high fav. Characters***

 **Erza: Kitty said she loves cats and kittens, pretty much the reason she's called Kitty, it is also similar to her real name too...her top three are exactly the same as yours...**

 **1\. Lucy**

 **2\. Natsu**

 **3\. Happy**

 **4\. Wendy**

 **5\. Erza**

 **Gray: *completely dejected* A-Anyway, our second review is from a guest reviewer, and they hope that Lucy gets better, and that they couldn't wait for the next chapter**

 **Erza: Well...Kitty says thanks, and she says that she'll pass the word onto Lucy**

 **Gray: *strips in frustration and jealousy***

 **Erza: Gray, put your clothes back on**

 **Gray: whoops!**

 **Gray and Erza: Anyway, bye!**

 **Thank you to the guest reviewer and JoyJoyPinky for reviewing. I love reading reviews so keep them coming!**

 **Also, I'm looking for more anime to put on my anime watching list, can you guys suggest anime you like to me? Thanks in advance.**

 **Ok bye ;)**

 **Kitty~**


	7. The Race, and the SECRETZ of the SNOW

**Hey guys, I know i was supposed to be posting this a week ago, but I had a Science Draft Due, and was working on that.**

 **To make up for that, I am going to be posting a two chapter weekend special!**

 **Basically, I'm going to post one chapter today, and one chapter tomorrow! The next chapter is going to be long, so look forward tomorrow!**

 **Ok, let's get started with part one of the weekend special...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

No One's POV (Third Person POV)

Natsu and Gray raced ahead. "Natsu!" Lucy called, her voice hoarse, "don't leave us behind!" "Gray-san!" Wendy yelled. "Carla and I will fly over you guys, as spectators, you guys start the race up Hakobe Mountain!" Happy said, beginning to fly, grabbing Carla's hand. "Let me go, Happy!" Carla exclaimed. "Well, a race IS an interesting idea, Wendy, Lucy, whoever gets to the top first wins," Erza said, then she raced off. "Erza-San too!?" Wendy exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me...I'm not going to race, Wendy, wanna walk with me?" Lucy asked. "Ok.." Wendy answered.

Ahead, Natsu and Gray were racing to the top. Erza had gained on them. "Hello, Natsu, Gray," Erza said, running at their pace. "Erza?! Already!?" Natsu exclaimed. "She's fast!" Gray yelled. "We gotta beat her!" Natsu yelled, as he and Gray raced ahead. "Not on my watch," Erza said, gaining on them, giving them the death stare, "a battle is a battle, and I must win it." "Erza's scary!" Gray whispered to Natsu. "I agree..." Natsu said.

Meanwhile, with Happy and Carla, Happy was still not letting go of Carla's hand. "Happy, you can let go of my hand now," Carla said. "No, I'm giving us the perfect view of the race!" Happy refused. "Well, if you say so..." Carla said, "oh look, it's Natsu and Gray." "Woah! Erza's fast! She's already caught up to Natsu and Gray!?" Happy exclaimed. "Sounds like something Erza'd do..." Carla commented. "Lucy and Wendy must be lagging behind, wanna help them?" Happy asked. "Ok," Carla answered, as they flew down the mountain.

Lucy and Wendy were lagging behind, panting. "Who knew just walking up this mountain would make you pant!" Lucy panted. "Well...Natsu-san, Gray-san and Erza-san must be far ahead..." Wendy said, "by the way, what was your job about?" "To get special Hakobe mountain snow from the top of the..." Lucy trailed off as she remembered, "wait...MY RENT IS DUE TODAY!" "Eh! Really!?" Wendy yelled. "Oh no...I better run if I want to get to the to- woah! Wendy! I'm floating!" Wendy looked above Lucy, at the blue furred exceed, flying with the angel like wings. "Hello Lucy, looks like you're so unfit, that you can't beat Natsu and Gray!" Happy teased, "Erza caught up to them." Carla lifted Wendy up, "let's head to the top, and we can share the special snow." Carla and Happy then carried Lucy and Wendy to the top.

Natsu and Gray arrived to the top panting, while Erza came completely fine. "Oh! Lucy and Wendy, you beat us, great job you two," Erza complimented. "But...how!?" Gray and Natsu collapsed on the floor, pooped. "Anyway, let's collect some of this special snow," Lucy suggested. "Well, I'm gonna take watch from above, coming Carla?" Happy asked. "Ok," Carla answered. Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Erza begun to pick up some snow, suddenly the White snow had started glowing and...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And here's Part one to the weekend special completed! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but since I was posting the next chapter tomorrow, I thought "Hmm, might as well"**

 **So, why do you think the snow glowed? You can try to answer that question in the reviews...speaking of reviews...Wendy and I are going to answer reviews today!**

 **Wendy: Eh! I don't do it with a Fairy Tail member!?**

 **Hehe, anyway, the first review is from...JoyJoyPinky again! Btw, thanks for reviewing to all my chapters I've posted despite how late I've posted it, I really appreciate it**

 **Wendy: And as for your review, well Gray-San, Juvia-San, Gajeel-san, Levy-san, Erza-san and Jellal-San are great people, oh, so is Shoudai (First - Mavis), Carla and Mira-San, but are you sure I'm in the right position? I'm overwhelmed that you think of me as a good character but...**

 **Don't be silly Wendy, I think you're a great character and you're really kawaii**

 **Wendy: Thank you Kitty-San, and of course JoyJoyPinky-San too!**

 **Anyway, thank you for suggesting me an anime too, I'll put Solty Rei on my anime watching list, I'm more into romance anime, but if it's as thrilling as you say it is, I'll watch it after like...a whole dozen of them, but if this story is still going when I start that anime, I'll say so. Speaking of anime, I'm going to start Assassination Classroom and Free soon, so not just JoyJoyPinky, but all of you who have watched those two anime let me know how they are, my friends seem to love them! :) and if you're looking for romance anime, I suggest, Kimi Ni Todoke (It's an innocent love story) Kamisama Kiss/Hajimemashita (this ones fantasy/romance) and Working! (Romance and comedy or RomCom)**

 **Wendy: i hope you have fun watching these anime whenever you get the chance, and as for the chapter, thank you for the compliment, as you can see, the race was...*nervously laughs* Kitty-San has a habit for getting the thrill up...and thanks for your review!**

 **And, our next review came from sorabhsorabh!**

 **Wendy: Well, Grza isn't shipped by Kitty...she doesn't ship it at all, she sees Gray-San, Natsu-San and Erza-San as typical siblings**

 **I ship Jellal and Erza more, since they're more like childhood friends, and I tend to ship them a lot.**

 **Wendy: And as for your request for a longer chapter, well, look forward tomorrow, it's going to be pretty long! And for your request for 3rd Person POV, we did it in this chapter to make you happy, I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Gajeel and Levy...hehe, I am planning something WAAAAAAY later, so stay tuned if you wanna see them, and for pm's, thanks for your offer, Ive got a plan now, but when I've finished my plan, and get writers block, I'll ask! ;)**

 **Wendy: And that's all today. If you want your review to be honoured next chapter/tomorrow, then please review by 7th August 2016 8PM (AUS time), or 7th August 2016 6AM (American time).**

 **That was very technical Wendy, anyway, thanks for reading my chapter today, and I'll see you tomorrow**

 **Bye**

 **Kitty~**


	8. CLIFFHANGER REVEALED - Pasts Part 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to part 2 of my weekend special!**

 **Just to remind you, the reason why I'm doing this is because I didn't post a chapter last week! Today, the cliffhanger will be REVEALED!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

The White light disappeared. That was too bright! Anyway, this is not Hakobe mountain anymore, but a rich mansion! And is that Lucy? No, Lucy says she hasn't been pregnant before (not that I know what it means), and this Lucy is holding a baby in her hand, on a bed. Hang on, am I in the future? "We'll name her Lucy," The Lucy look alike asked. Oh, so the baby is Lucy, meaning that the Lucy look a like is Lucy's mom. Lucy looked slightly cute here...unlike how she is now. You are free to imagine her giant chest things (A.N. Had to add that). And Lucy's mum looks way gentler. She must've gotten her aggressiveness from her dad, I get it...but where's everyone else? Are they okay? Are they in someone else's past?

Lucy's POV

The glowing light cleared and I saw a forest. Wow, seems very lush around here, and peaceful...though, why do I have a bad feeling about this? Oh that's why. THERES A HUGE RED DRAGON BEHIND ME! I instantly began to run away when... "Come here Natsu," The dragon called. What? Natsu? What's going on here? "Coming Igneel!" A child voice answered. Wait, so this giant red dragon is...Igneel? I haven't really met him before, but he looks big and proud. He gives off a different vibe from the other ones I've seen. The ones at the Grand Magic Games were a terror, just the thought of them makes me shiver, after all, I saw all seven of them come out of that gate, and it was all because I wasn't quick enough. And Acnologia...well, he shows no mercy. I thought we were goners at Tenroujima, thankfully Shoudai (Mavis) had saved us. Anyway, my point is Igneel is different. A tiny, shirtless Natsu came out into the open. "Is this where we're going to train, dad?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, this is where you'll learn all your dragon slaying techniques," Igneel answered. "Awesome! Yay! I get to be a dragon slayer!" Natsu cheered. "Don't go out slaying me young boy," Igneel warned. "I won't," Natsu grinned. He's so cute as a child. I'm in Natsu's past, meaning that snow was time travelling snow?

Erza's POV

Oh where am I? An open hill area? I see a blue haired girl, with short hair. Maybe I can ask her where I am. "Grandine! Look, I found a flower!" The girl cheered, jumping up and down. Grandine? Meaning this is Wendy. This means I'm in Wendy's past. "That's wonderful Wendy," A white dragon complimented, flying down next to Wendy, "let's see." Wendy gave a bright smile, as she showed Grandine the flower. I see. It's a daisy. I love daisies. I also love strawberry cake, in case you didn't know. Now where can I find strawberry cake here...?

Gray's POV

I had quickly closed my eyes because of that bright light. When I open them, I see, A VILLAGE BURING DOWN!? "Hurry! The Child Hunters are here, run with the children!" A man yelled, holding his daughter's hand as he ran. What? I thought that was over with, that's what Erza said. She said that the Child Hunters are for the Tower Of Heaven, and we already destroyed that! I recognised a little girl, running for her life, with familiar scarlet hair, it looks like Erza's hair. I watched as she grabbed a person's hand, a little girl, who had dark purple hair, and was looking for her big brother. This scarlet red haired girl interests me. I decided to follow where she ran. She went to an empty rubbish bin, one of those giant ones. "Hide in here," the red haired girl told the purple haired one. She did as she was told. "What about you?" The other girl asked. "I'm going to be fine, now live on," The red haired girl said, as she closed the lid and began to run. But she ended up getting captured. She gives me the Erza vibe, now not the SCARY MONSTEROUS RED HAIR=RED BLOOD vibe, but a playful, childish Erza vibe.

Wendy's POV

As soon as the light disappeared, I saw this giant demon attacking! Oh gosh! I should help! Wait...I couldn't do anything...I walked right through a plant, but didn't step on it. So I can't touch anything here? I have to watch? "G-Gray..." A woman's voice choked. Gray-San? "Please live on Gray...please avenge us..." A male voice said. I turned around and saw a little Gray-San, holding a male and a female's hands, desperately begging for them to wake up. Poor Gray-San, this seems scary too. "Mom! Dad! Please don't go!" Gray-San begged. "We love you son..." Gray-San's mum said. "Don't forget that...Gray..." His dad added, as their hands both fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOO!" Gray-San yelled, as he began to cry. I've rarely seen Gray-San cry, I think this is my first time seeing him...I'm glad he was able to live on though.

Happy's POV

Cracking noises, I hear cracking noises. Pop! I'm looking at a guild. Looks like an exceed has been born. It's white and cute, just like Carla. Hang on, is that Wendy? "Yay! It's an angel cat!" Wendy cheered, "I'm naming it Carla!" Aww, Carla and Wendy look so adorable...and hang on...is that Erza? The Erza I know? I went down to her. "Erza!" I called. "Oh Happy, hey there," Erza said, "I've been watching Wendy's past for quite a while now, it's weird that I bump into you, are you watching Carla or something?" "Yeah, I think," I answered. "Well, I hope we run into the others soon," Erza said. "Yeah," I answered.

Carla's POV

"Oh look, it's floating!" A voice said. I looked and saw a tiny, well, nearly everyone in the guild. I also see Lucy, Wendy and Gray! "Hey guys!" I called. "Oh Carla's here too, meaning she's been watching Happy's past," Lucy said, "hey there Carla." "Hey," I said, "so are we looking at everyone's pasts?" "Yeah," Gray answered, "it's complicated." "I was looking at Gray-san's, Lucy-San was looking at Natsu-san's, and Gray-San was looking at Erza-san's," Wendy explained. "Oh," I said, "and because they ran into each other, we ran into each Other?" "Yeah, that seems to be the case," Lucy answered. "Well, Natsu's being a doofus right now," Gray said. Happy had just popped out. "He's like a bluebird of happiness," Lisanna had said. "Bluebird of happiness, then I'll name him Happy," Natsu declared. "Aye!" Happy cheered. Oh wow, I wonder how this is going to turn out.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **So that's the end of the weekend special!**

 **Now before questions come springing up, I'm gonna say that this is set AFTER the Grand Magic Games. I know Lucy has met Igneel before, in the Tartarus arc. And also, I haven't read the manga, I've caught up to the anime though.**

 **And to explain why Happy and Carla met the rest...**

 **Basically, since Erza ran into Gray, then for the past watching, Gray ran into Wendy. And yeah, it goes like that.**

 **Also just letting you know, for the pasts I don't know much about (Natsu, Wendy etc.) I'll not be writing much about them.**

 **Ok, since there was no reviews (I thought there wouldn't be any lol), then no reviews will be honoured today, but please review for the next chapter!**

 **Ok, I've got Science and English stuff to do, so I'll be off now, bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	9. Pasts - Part 2

**Hey guys! Today its another new chapter! Part 2 for the whole past thing!**

 **Since I'm not getting many reviews for this story, I'm going to advertise my Kimi Ni Todoke Fanfic called It's All Gone...? Please read in your own time...also make sure you read the spoiler warnings of that story too.**

 **Ok, now time to start!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

Quite some time had gone by, and soon, Lucy's mum was in was in hospital. By now, Lucy had grown into a cute little 7 year old child. Her mum slowly handed her three keys. "Lucy...these belong to you now...its Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn..." Lucy's mum said. "Mum, are you going to be okay?" Lucy asked, holding onto the keys. "I'm afraid not...Lucy, don't forget that I'll always love you...grow up to be a nice girl...don't forget to continue to live..." Lucy's mum said, as her eyes slowly closed. "Mum! Mum!" Lucy yelled, but there was no response, Lucy began to cry, "Mum, wake up, please!" I closed my eyes and looked away. It's too sad to watch her lose a loved one, I've seen her lose her dad too. Though, I wonder where she is right now?

Lucy's POV

It wasn't long before Igneel had disappeared. It was 7th July X777. "Igneel! Where are you!?" Natsu cried, looking all over the place. Aww, this scene is depressing. All this time I've been watching Natsu, happily training with Igneel. I can see why he's this depressed. Up to this day...well, the timeline I was from, Natsu is still looking for Igneel. Natsu ran around all over the place, searching for him, but there was no sight of Igneel. Soon, I know for sure, Natsu is going to join Fairy Tail, and that is quite exciting, seeing everyone tiny and cute. I can't wait!

Erza's POV

Grandine disappeared on the 7th July X777. Wendy was devastated. She was walking around, looking for her everywhere, calling her name, while crying. It's a painful sight, of someone losing their loved ones, especially guild members. I've witnessed many of my nakama lose a loved one. That includes me, I've witnessed myself losing a loved one too. Soon, Wendy was in a rainforest crying. "Grandine! Grandine!" Wendy cried. "Hey, are you lost too?" A voice called. Wendy and I both looked at her caller. It was Jellal?! No. Wendy said it was Mystogan that had helped her. So that's Mystogan as a child. "She's gone! Grandine is gone!" Wendy cried, as she ran and hugged Mystogan. I watched Wendy, as wounds from my own past started coming back, by looking at Mystogan, as he resembles Jellal.

Gray's POV

Erza (yes she is Erza, because they asked for everyone's names at the front of the tower of heaven) was restrained, and pushed into a prison cell with a few people in them. Hang on...if i look closely, isn't that Jellal, Sho, Wally and Milliana? I think so. "My name is Sho Gorlands (A.N. It's a random last name, because Sho's last name wasn't mentioned)," Said Sho. "Nice to meet you Sho, what's your name, you three?" Jellal asked. "I'm Milliana Nekoko (A.N. Also a randomly made last name. For the same reason too), and I love kitty cats!" Milliana answered. "I'm Wally Buchanan (A.N. Don't worry, these next ones aren't made up lol)," Wally introduced. "I'm Jellal Fernandez," Jellal introduced. "That's going to be a hard name to remember," Wally complained. "Buchanan is a hard name to remember too," Jellal said, "anyway, what's your name?" He looked at Erza. "Erza. Just Erza," she answered. "I know, we should give you a last name!" Jellal suggested. ""Give you a last name", don't just randomly do that," Sho said. Jellal touched her hair, making her blush. "What is it?" She pouted. "What a nice scarlet," Jellal complimented, "how about Scarlet? Erza Scarlet." "Erza...Scarlet?" Erza repeated, as she began to smile. That's how she got her name!

Wendy's POV

The attack had stopped, and Gray-San was the only one left alive. Everything was destroyed, and Gray-San was grieving for his family. "Oh! There's a survivor!" A child's voice said. I turned around and saw two people, one resembles Ultear-San, and the other resembles Lyon-San. "Lyon, how about we go to him," The person resembling Ultear-San suggested. "Ok," Lyon-San answered. "Hey, are you hurt anywhere?" Lyon-San asked Gray-San, running to him. "I don't care," Gray-San answered. "Want to train and learn magic with us?" The person resembling Ultear-San asked. "Will I be able to Learn strong magic? Strong enough to defeat Deliora?" Gray asked. "Yes, you will," The Ultear-San resemblance answered. "Then, I'll join, but when I master this magic, I'm leaving to defeat Deliora," Gray-San said. "Nice, I'm Lyon!" Lyon-San introduced. "And I'm Ul," Ul-San added. Ul-San? If I remember, Gray-San said that she was the one that taught him ice magic. "I'm Gray," Gray said. "Welcome aboard, Gray," Ul-San said.

Happy's POV

"Carla!" Wendy called as she tried to catch up to Carla, but then she tripped over. Erza and I stood there watching. "Why do you keep following me, it's annoying, and you're so clumsy too!" Carla scolded, as Wendy began to start crying. "But, I want to be friends with you," Wendy cried. "Friends?" Carla said, surprised, "do you even know what that means?" "Um...Er...no..." Wendy answered. "Then what's the point," Carla said as she continued to fly away. "But, Carla, I want to be together with you forever," Wendy said. Carla stopped. "I want to be able to do fun things with you by my side, so please be my friend?" Wendy said. "Ok then," Carla said. "Yay!" Wendy cheered, "but remember, it's a promise, we'll always stay together." "What a cute bonding," Erza said. "Yeah, to think that they are still together in our time line," I agreed.

Carla's POV

Happy and Natsu had gotten back to the guild one day, when they saw a horrible sight. All the guild members were grieving. I wonder what happened. Lucy and I exchanged worried glances. "She wasn't breathing, and she..." Mira cried, that's weird, she's usually gothic. "If only we were able to bury her body," Elfman said. "W-What's going on?" Natsu asked, "you guys are back? Where's Lisanna?" Gray and Wendy, who were watching Erza and Gray, walked towards us. "They came back with the news that Lisanna-San had died," Wendy ever xplained. "I honestly never thought I'd see this scene again," Gray said, looking away. Lucy, Wendy and I haven't seen this scene before, only Gray had. No one said anything in the guild, but then, Elfman had the guts to yell, "she died! Lisanna died!" Everyone began tense up, and continued to grieve. We all looked at Natsu's and Happy's reaction. They were shocked. "B-but I promised...that I'd find her if something happened to her..." Natsu said, shaking. "Natsu..." Happy began, as Natsu ran out of the guild. "Natsu!" Happy yelled as he went after him. Lucy and I ran after Natsu and Happy. This is not good.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Omg! Are things going to be okay? It's intense, but we know the outcome, The outcome is kinda SPOILT by the anime/manga lol. Ok, time for the reviews! Today we are going back to Natsu and Lucy!**

 **Natsu and Lucy: Hey**

 **Lucy: Our first and only review for the last chapter, or two chapters ago, is JoyJoyPinky**

 **Natsu: Kitty thanks you About your compliment for her chapter...BUT I WOULD'VE WON THAT RACE IF I HADN'T BEEN WORRIED ABOUT LUCY!**

 **Lucy: That's just an excuse *blushes but smiles* but if that was true then thanks**

 **Natsu: *also blushes, and looks away***

 **Lucy: Anyway, you guessed right for the special snow (this is a chapter 7 review, so if you already know this by now. Oh well) the timed snow is actually snow with magic in it. Kitty's making it so it's only findable on the top of mountains.**

 **Natsu: Kitty thanks you for the other compliment about the cliffhangers, and yeah, it was a weekend special which you read on a Tuesday, so you didn't have to wait, lucky you, btw, what is Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza?**

 **Lucy: *blushes***

 **Natsu: Lucy! Tell me!**

 **Mira: Nalu is Natsu and Lucy, Gruvia is Gray and Juvia, Gale is Gajeel and Levy and Jerza is Jellal and Erza**

 **Natsu and Lucy: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?**

 **Mira: *innocent smile***

 **Natsu, Lucy and Mira: Anyway, bye bye! That's all the reviews for this week**

 **Wow, RYUUUUDE Mira, don't just pop out of nowhere. Anyway, I'm gonna end this chapter now, so bye!**

 **Kitty~**


	10. Pasts - Part 3

**OMG GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **It was week 7 at school, and week 7 is usually an assessment week, so yeah, I kinda got busy. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 10!**

 **NOTE: Since this is a long chapter today, I have not done Wendy's POV (Gray's Past), and Carla's POV (Happy's POV)**

 **NOTE 2: From now on, I'll be posting chapters every two weeks, due to how busy I am, sorry.**

 **DICLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Natsu's POV

Things didn't go well, after Lucy's mum died. Her dad had changed, well his personality anyway. I could see why Lucy wanted to run away from her home. Now I'm watching Lucy's 10th birthday. "Look! I made a rice ball wit your face dad!" Lucy said, in her dad's study room, holding up the rice ball. "I made it! Eat up and work hard, 'Kay?" Heh, that's a nice thing to do, SOOOO out of character from Lucy. "I'm working, I'll deal with you later," Her dad said, not even looking up from his paper he was holding. Now, THAT is not a good way to treat your daughter! If only I could punch him! "Okay..." Lucy obeyed, "so I'll leave it here, eat it later, 'Kay?" She put the rice ball on the table. "And you see, today it's, um..." Lucy began. Her dad inturupeted her by flinging her rice ball off the table. What the hell!? "Did you not here me!?" Her dad boomed. "I'm sorry!" Lucy cried. Lucy began to walk away. She won't give up that easily! I know it! Lucy turned around. "Um..." Lucy began. "I said you were bothering me Lucy!" Her dad yelled, "our personal chef cooks our food! If you have the time to do that, then you have time to learn something about running an empire! Understand? now leave." Lucy ran away, crying. I ran after her. "Um...today is...my birthday..." Lucy said, as she kept running. I watched her cry in her room, feeling sorry for her.

Lucy's POV

I watched Natsu search for Igneel EVERYWHERE! I couldn't believe he did that, but at the same time I could. Soon, Natsu arrived at Magnolia, and approached the guild. Wow, the old guild building brings back memories of when I first joined the guild. "Oh look! It's a child, it must be lost," A familiar voice said as he walked out. It's Master! "Where am i?" Natsu asked curiously. "This is a wizard guild," Master answered. "Woah! It's huge!" Natsu admired, "so this is a wizard guild!?" "This is Fairy Tail," Master explained. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu repeated. "Yeah. Whether Fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure," Master explained, "so it's like an eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. That's the idea that lies behind this name." "I don't get it, but it's amazing!" Natsu said. Definitely sounds like something Natsu would say. Then they entered the guild.

The first person he came upon was Gray. "Lucy-San!" A familiar voice called. It was Wendy. "Wendy! What are you doing here!?" I asked. "I'm watching Gray-San," Wendy explained, "Gray-San is here too. He's watching Erza-San." "I'm watching Natsu..." I said. "Who the hell are you? I don't like your look," a stripped Gray said to Natsu. "Oh a fight!" Macao asked. "Do it, do it!" Wakaba provoked. "Gray, your clothes!" Cana reminded, popping out from a barrel, making Gray jump. "Oh, you're just a pervert!" Natsu teased. Then they bumped heads, pushing the other person's one. "Who's a pervert, squinty eyes!" Gray demanded. "You of course, droopy eyes!" Natsu answered. They began to fight. "Wow, they're exactly the same as how they were in our timeline," I commented. "I know, right?" Wendy agreed. "How spirited," The Master said. "That's how it's supposed to be," Reedus added.

Later, Erza came, pushing them apart like she usually would, "quit it!" "Hey," Gray said, walking towards us, "Lucy, you were watching flee Bag?" "Uhh yeah..." I answered, sweat dropping. "You wanna fight!?" Natsu yelled, as Gray stepped back, frightened. "Idiot!" Gray yelled, as Erza beat the, both up, against the wall. "You fools," Erza commented. "Why me, too?" Gray wondered. "Don't fight, got it?" Erza said. "R-right!" Gray obeyed. "S-strong, scary..." Natsu commented. "What's your name?" Erza asked Natsu. "N-Natsu," Natsu said, looking away. "Natsu, huh?" Erza said, "listen. Everyone who comes to Fairy Tail are comrades. And this is all our house. A house isn't a place to fight. You understand?" Natsu gave Erza a confused look. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you," Erza greeted. "Erza is scary..." Natsu said. "Right?" Gray agreed. Then they looked at each other, gave a little grin at each other, but then realised what they were doing and looked away from each other, dishonestly. "Aww, that's cute," I said. "Yeah, I agree," Wendy said. Gray looked away.

"Do you like the guild, Natsu?" The master asked. "Yeah, I do!" Natsu answered, "Erza is scary, but other than that, everything's interesting! And I remember lots and lots of words! I wanna be a member here!"

Erza's POV

For the next month, Mystogan and Wendy travelled together, with no destination in mind. One time, it had began to rain, and Wendy was sitting alone, under a tree, waiting for Mystogan to come back with food. Her face brightened up when she saw him walking towards her with food. "Jellal!" Wendy cheered, as she ran to him. "Even on a nasty day like this, some good can come," Mystogan said, showing her the different fruit he had gathered, "see?" "Where did you pick them?" Wendy asked happily. "Don't ask," Mystogan answered, "now let's eat." He sat down next to Wendy. "Yeah!" Wendy agreed. Wow, Mystogan seems more open here, then he was with the guild. That night, they fell asleep.

Days later, Wendy and Mystogan waled through a hot rain forest. Wendy wiped sweat off her face. "Wait here a second," Mystogan said. He tore a giant leaf off a plant, and held it over Wendy's head. "Thank you," Wendy smiled. Mystogan smiled back. Wendy held his hand.

Another few days later, they were at a canyon. As a wind blew, Wendy asked, "where are we going to go now?" "I don't know, where would be nice?" Mystogan answered. "Can I tag along with you forever?" She asked. "Of course," Mystogan answered. Wendy smiled. I wonder what happened that they separated...

And another day, Mystogan and Wendy were walking up a hill, when Mystogan turned around and exclaimed, "Anima!" Isn't Anima the thing that sucked us up to Edolas? "Huh? What's the matter?" Wendy asked. Later that day, it had started raining. Mystogan had told Wendy that he had to go on without her. "No! I wanna come with you!" Wendy cried. "You can't, it'd be dangerous if you came," Mystogan said. "But why!? I don't want to leave you, Jellal!" Wendy cried. "If you head past this forest, there's a guild," Mystogan explained, "they'll take care of you." "No!" Wendy cried, as she ran and hugged him. "Wendy..." Mystogan began. "No!" Wendy repeated, as she started crying. What a sad parting.

Gray's POV

Later, Erza had gotten captured by the child labourers, as she was accused of making a plan for her and her friends to escape. It was actually Sho, but Erza had stood up for him. She had been tied to a pole, and had her eye cut. I remember Erza told us this story. We were fight Jellal then too. "Erza!" Jellal yelled, as he ran towards her, "Erza!" Erza was shaking against the pole, as Jellal had untied the rope that tied her to the pole. "Hang in there," he said. When he was done, Erza had fallen forward, and Jellal had caught her. Jellal looked at her, as his eyes widened. "You're eye..." He began, then he began to cry on her, "what have they done...Erza...what did we do to deserve this?! No!" Erza opened her eyes. "Jellal..." Erza began, looking up at him weakly. "Erza, thank goodness," Jellal said, sighing with relief, "it's okay now, I've come to save you." "H-How?" Erza asked.

Jellal, without answering, helped Erza up, and began to walk her, through hallways, with beat up enemies. "There's no turning back now," Jellal said, "we have to fight." "Fight?" Erza repeated. Then they had gotten surrounded with magic circles. "Damn it!" Jellal cursed, "it's magic troops!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **See what I mean by Long chapter? So yeah. I also had realised while doing this that, Mini Jellal/Mystogan, sounds an awful lot like Kazehaya from Kimi Ni Todoke. I think they have the same voice actor. Anyway, on Monday, I'll be starting two new anime! Noragami and Durarara. Please review me of how you thought it was. Also, anime suggestions are welcome too! Now onto the reviews. I'm in the mood of doing Jellal and Erza, just because.**

 **Erza: Wait, JELLAL!?**

 **Jellal: Hello**

 **Erza: *blushes***

 **Jellal: So, for these two weeks, this story has only got one review from JoyJoyPinky**

 **Erza: Y-Yeah! Kitty thanks you for your c-compliment for the narration!**

 **Jellal: Is something wrong?**

 **Erza: N-No...**

 **Jellal: Anyway, Kitty also apologises for not putting in the scene about Lisanna's death in there, she has stated her reason above, she also corrects you that only Carla and Lucy will be there. The reason seems to be that only Natsu and Happy will be in the next scene, Gray won't go after Natsu, so Wendy will stay where Gray is.**

 **Erza: And, as for the correction, Kitty thanks you again. She says that she didn't know much about that part, since she hadn't read the manga, and had planned to have it taken later on, but oh well.**

 **Jellal: And as for the Tower of Heaven part...**

 **Erza: Reading over that part, and the part in this story too, it makes me think about how much you've changed Jellal**

 **Jellal: Well, you know the reasons for that**

 **Erza: Anyway that's all**

 **Jellal: Goodbye**

 **Oh wow, Jellal, you're so serious AND dense. Erza...you don't have to be nervous around him, he's your childhood friend (I could say the same thing to Chizu, after reading the part in the manga where Ryu yelled "LET IT END!" Man, that freaked me out. Ok, that's all I needed to !**

 **Kitty~**


	11. Pasts Part 4

**Hi guys, I'm in a rush, so this chapter will be short. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, here it goes:**

 **disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Wendy's POV

Gray-San trained alongside Ul-san and Lyon-San. It was fun to see his magic grow, but Gray-San only seemed to care about getting strong magic to beat Deliora. I also found out how he got his stripping habit. -_-

Anyway, one day, Ul-San, Gray-San and Lyon-San were walking home from grocery shopping, when a carriage passed by, talking about how they know Deliora's location. When they got home, Gray-San said, "ok, now that I know where Deliora is I'm gonna leave." He tried to go out into the snow, and when Ul-San threatened him to return, or she'll excommunicate him with the training. Gray-San told Ul he didn't care, and walked out into the distance. Slowly I followed.

Carla's POV

When Lucy and I got to where Natsu ended up, it was a straw hut. "It's the straw hut where Lisanna and Natsu raised Happy's egg," Lucy explained sadly. Natsu dug a whole in front of the hut. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asked, as picked up a nearby stone and placed it on the ground. "I'm making a grave for her..." Natsu answered, "I promised, besides, she likes seeing the sunset here anyway." He stood back, and stared at his newly made grave. Lucy and I looked at the grave sadly too. And we stood there in silence as the sun set.

 **To be continued...**

 **sorry it seems like it lacks effort, but I tried my best as I was in a rush. Sorry for the lack of dialogue too.**

 **Anyway, since I'm in a rush, I'll do the review acknowleging myself.**

 **My only review in these two weeks came from Trish 291, and thanks, I try to make it as funny as I could, but also romantic and actiony (A.N. Is that a word?) and emotional and what not. Sorry it's not as funny this time as I'm in a rush though.**

 **Ok, that's all for today,**

 **Bye**

 **Kitty~**


	12. Pasts Part 5

**Hi Peeps! Long time no see! Kitty returns with another chapter of "The Long Winter Job!"**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, you see, I'm in Year 10 now and things have stepped UP.**

 **But since I'm on holidays now, I thought, "why not?"**

 **So here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu's POV

Lucy is now looking like the Lucy I've always known. Now she's 16, and she's going to run away. After the whole thing with the Phantom punks attacking Fairy Tail to take Lucy from us, Lucy told me about it.

I watched her pack her stuff, leaving all her dresses in the wardrobe.

"Okay, all set, from tonight on, I'll be a new Lucy!" Lucy resolved as she walked up to the window with her back pack. She had rope in her hand. She tied it around a little nob on her window sill, and threw it down.

Then, Lucy began sliding down the rope, while holding her suitcase in her other hand. She was flinching like crazy, and once she got down, she was staring at all the splinters in her hand.

"Oww...that hurt..." Lucy mumbled. I started chuckling there. I was tempted to tease her, but it's not as fun when she can't hear me.

"Now, I set out!" Lucy declared, as she clenched her first and held it in the air. I began grinning, as Lucy dashed out of her front yard, and ran to a huge grave. The grave her mother was in.

"Mom...I'm going to be leaving this place now...this place isn't for me..." Lucy announced, as she closed her eyes, "however! I'll keep writing to you, so please watch over me, Kay?"

And then she turned and began walking out of the Heatfollia Esmate (A.N. Heartfillia Estate, Natsu's just forgotten the name)

Lucy's POV

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you, ERZA! GRAY!"

Hello, this is Lucy Heartfilia reporting from the East Forest. Today, we have Natsu punching a tree, which has the horribly drawn faces of Erza and Gray on it.

"I'LL GET YO—"

Suddenly, the trees started rustling and a huge white egg with dark blue patterns on them fell out. Hey! This is resembling the story Mira-San told me, about how Happy was born. So in that egg, there's a Happy inside, huh?

The egg hit his head.

Why am I not surprised?

"These markings...hey! Is this a dragon egg that fell out of the sky!?" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly excited, before he dashed off towards where the guild is, "I'VE GOTTA TELL EVERYONE!"

Aww, he's so cute, even I had to giggle a little. Little Natsu is so adorable. Now, if only if he were THIS adorable when I knew him.

Maybe if he insulted me less, and stopped calling me weird.

He's the weird one.

Erza's POV

Jel-Mystogan brought Wendy to an old village, which I know I've been to before. The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon, and both children were drenched.

"Excuse me!" The young boy yelled.

"What's the matter, boy?" An old man's voice can be heard, as a tiny figure existed one of the houses.

I know this guy! This is Master Roubaul, the former guild master of Caitshelter. I met him after I defeated the Oracion Seis, together with the Allied Guild Forces.

"Please, take care of this girl!" Mystogan begged, as he held the petite body of the unconscious Wendy in his arms.

Master Roubaul looked a little startled, before nodding slowly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Mystogan grinned, "I'll take my leave now!"

And with that, he place Wendy down, and ran away. Master Roubaul placed Wendy in a small hut.

When the rain let up, she woke up.

"Old man, where am I?" Wendy asked quietly.

"W-Where are you...?" Master Roubaul began.

"Jellal..." Wendy sobbed, "he said he was going to take me to a guild..."

"T-This is a guild!" Master Roubaul exclaimed, "a wonderful guild of mages!"

"Really?" Wendy immediately brightened up, as a smile appeared on her face.

"Nabura! Step out of here and take a look around," Master Roubaul offered, "everyone is waiting to meet you."

I remember when Master Roubaul told us the story. He made a whole illusion of a guild, just for Wendy. She was devastated when she found out...

I wonder how long I have to keep watching this...

Gray's POV

"Get in!"

Erza was roughly pushed to the ground by one of the soldiers who had taken her back to her cell. I was slowly getting pissed off at how they were treating her.

"Nee-san!" Sho exclaimed.

"Erza...! Hey, where's Jellal?" Wally asked.

"Leave her alone. Just be glad that she returned alive," Rob Gramps instructed.

"But..." Wally protested.

"They must have taken him as a replacement," Rob Gramps interrupted, his voice low. They did. It was horrible. Erza told us this story, and she said that that's where Jellal got "possessed."

Sho began to start wailing, "no more! I can't stand this anymore!"

"Be quiet!" A guard called from outside.

"Calm down, Sho!" Simon yelled.

Rob Gramps had Sho in his grasps, as Sho cried on him.

"It's fine, I'm here for you..." Rob Gramps comforted.

I hate how they treated children like this. To think that hundreds and thousands of children were part of this. It drove me crazy just thinking.

"Prepare yourself!" A guard yelled.

"No!" Sho screamed.

Suddenly, Erza grabbed a spear, and smashed the two guards behind her. A smirk formed on my face. That's our Erza.

"A rebellion!" Someone yelled, as Erza began panting.

"Erza, you..." Wally began.

"Take their weapons!" Erza yelled, "even if we obey them, or run away from them, we will never be free! We have no choice but to fight! For our freedom! Stand up and fight!"

Yep, definitely our Erza.

Wendy's POV

Gray-san froze up (no pun intended), as he saw Deliora stomping around in rubble. To be honest, I was scared too. But Gray-san was just a child...he was about to cry!

Lyon-san had arrived first, and attempted to perform a move called "iced shell" however, Ul-san had intercepted the attack, and mentioned that the move costed the user's life.

Suddenly, Ul-san walked up to the frozen Gray-san (still no pun intended), and wrapped her arms around him, covering the small child's view of Deliora.

"It's okay..." I barely heard her whisper, as Gray-san childishly clung to her shoulder, "everything's gonna be fine."

Suddenly, Gray-san pushed her away, "You're here...Ul...but why?"

"I want you to grab Lyon and get out of here," Ul-san instructed, "I can't concentrate on fighting if I have to protect you."

Gray-san turned over to Lyon-san, shocked at his unconscious state, "Oh no!"

"He's fine," Ul-san immediately reassured, "he's just out cold."

After seeing Gray-san grab Lyon-san, Ul-san began to walk towards the demon.

"Wait!" Gray-san yelled, "why'd you come after me?! I thought I wasn't your student anymore!"

Ul-san stopped. "A friend said something to me recently that made me think...she told me I deserved to be happy...which shocked me because I've never thought of myself as unhappy...she just doesn't understand," she turned around with a smile on her face, "I have two adorable little students, that I spend each day with, and watch them grow into men...what more could I want?"

Gray-san gave a small gasp.

"I don't think that there's anything in the world that could make me happier," Ul-san continued.

"Ul...your leg!" Gray-san realised, as he stared at the foot that was replaced with ice.

"Oh, you noticed," Ul-san remarked, "I lost the real one, but this'll do for now...my maker magic...came in handy..."

Gray-san began crying, while gritting his teeth. I also began to start crying, feeling really bad for what Gray-san had to go through!

"I vowed I would free you from the darkness within you," Ul-san finished, "if that means I have to fight this demon, so be it. Go. I will defeat that thing."

"N-No! I won't go!" Gray-san yelled, "all of this is my fault!"

"It's no one's fault," Ul-san argued, "this is an ordeal, so we can take back our happiness."

After that, Ul-san got into a stance. It was the Iced Shell stance. Gray-san's eyes widened, as Ul-san yelled, "ICED SHELL!"

I covered my mouth, as tears flooded out of my eyes. Ul-san's face began to crack, as Deliora began to freeze. Gray-san gasped, as Ul-san began to turn into ice.

"Please! Stop!" Gray-san begged, "from now on, I'll do whatever you say, I promise!"

"There's nothing to be sad about," Ul-san smiled, as she turned around, "I'm alive. I'll be alive for eternity, as ice. Start walking...towards the future."

"Ul!" Gray-san yelled.

"I'll seal away your darkness," Ul-san finished, as she gave one last smile, before her face turned into ice, which contributed to freezing Deliora.

"UL!" Gray-san screamed painfully, to the point that I began wailing loudly.

Gray-san, I didn't know you had to go through that...I'm so sorry!

Carla's POV

It's been two years since the death of Lisanna, and it's the very year, Wendy and I joined the guild. According to what I've heard, Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel joined this year too.

Right now, Natsu and Happy are walking around the town of Hargeon, looking for a Salamander, who they think is Igneel. Since the Natsu I know hasn't found Igneel, I don't think they'll find Igneel here.

Since Natsu and Happy took the train from Magnolia to Hargeon...you guessed it, Natsu was motion sick. He was staggering around the streets of the town.

"Man...I wound up riding the train twice..." Natsu muttered.

"You gotta get over that motion sickness!" Happy suggested. Honestly, I agree.

"I'm so hungry I could eat my hand..." Natsu complained. Good riddance!

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food," Happy pointed out. Way to make things worse, Happy.

"Hey, Happy? This Salamander we're looking for has gotta be Igneel, right?" Natsu doubted.

"Aye! It has to be, because the only fire dragon I've heard of IS Igneel," Happy responded. Just because that's the only fire dragon YOU know, doesn't mean that Igneel is the only fire dragon around! How do these two even get by...?

"That's true..." Natsu agreed. Why am I not surprised that he agreed with him? Heaven knows.

Suddenly, there was a crowd in front of the two boys, and people in the crowd were yelling Salamander's name.

"SALAMANDER?!" Natsu and Happy cheered, before looking at each other, and then began to run towards the crowd.

"Well speak of the devil! We're in luck today, Happy!" Natsu chuckled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

I have a question: What would a dragon be doing in the middle of town?

Oh well...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Well, the pasts are going to be wrapped up pretty soon. I can see that from where Happy's past has gotten too.**

 **As for what I've been up to anime wise lately...I'm on my way to finishing "Tokyo Mew Mew" And "Toaru Majitsu no Index" (don't worry, I've watched "Railgun" too), and I've also started "The Disastrous Life of Saiki K", and "The Samurai Pizza Cats." I'm also watching "Assassination Classroom" in dub, and on my last 100 episodes of "Naruto Shippuden." So Yeah, things have been intense lately.**

 **I plan on updating my "World Of Ships" fanfic soon, so be excited for that.**

 **Now I'll do the Chapter 11 reviews today. We have ONE from ages ago, from a guest user.**

 **And I'll thank you for that motivational review, Guest, thanks for reading my story, and I don't really care if I get one review per chapter, as long as they're motivational reviews like yours, I'm happy.**

 **Thats it for today. Reviews and anime suggestions are welcome.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Kitty~**


End file.
